The invention relates to an assembly of a module and a mounting frame for a modular conveyor, wherein the module comprises a body part extending transversely to a direction, having a substantially closed flat top surface and a bottom, wherein the body part at the front and rear, viewed in the direction, is provided with coupling elements and wherein the coupling elements of the module are couplable to coupling elements of similar modules successive in the direction, and wherein a receiving provision is provided for coupling the mounting frame, wherein the receiving provision comprises a quick coupling.
Such a module for conveying systems is described in, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,578,704 for providing holders with rollers on a conveying surface. With the known module, an attribute to be placed on the module, for instance a holder with roller, is inserted from above into a hole in the module. To this end, the attribute comprises a projection which engages through the hole and is provided with a transverse connecting projection which, after insertion into the hole, comes to abut against the bottom of the module. The connection must be strong because during use, high torsional and shear forces arise on the attribute which need to be transmitted to the module without the attribute breaking off or coming loose. To this end, especially the connecting projection should have a strength and thickness such that such breaking off is prevented, as a consequence of which, however, this connecting projection projects from the bottom of the module over such a distance that in some uses, this forms an impediment to the further parts provided under the conveying system, such as a drive of the conveying system. As a result, the known module is not applicable for multiple conveying systems. Furthermore, removing the mounting frame from and placing it on the module is laborious and time consuming, since mounting frames of adjacent modules may be in the way.